Different Bus Ride
by Alostkid
Summary: Scott is extremely bored and he has and idea that involves stiles. Takes place during the frayed on the bus. I don't own teen wolf. Contains Boy on Boy.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This story takes place during the episode of Frayed on the bus.

Scotts P.O.V:

Gosh I hate this stupid bus! Were on our way to a stupid meet that everybody knows were not going to make anyway. Coach finally stopped yelling at everyone and sat there was absolutely no point we were literally sitting in the bus on the road. Everyone on the bus was pretty much asleep or busy staring at their phones. I looked at stiles and then an idea popped in my head.

I looked over to the seat next to us and the girl was asleep. I smirked and then smiled. I placed my hand onto stiles' knee and started to rub it. Stiles looked at my hand and looked at me and said

"Scott what are doing?!"

"It's like you said stiles were going to be on this damn bus for a long time might as well do something"

"Scott quit" he said then pushed my hand off his knee. I smirked and put my hand on his upper thigh and started to rub it. He closed his eyes and slightly moaned.

"Scott stop it we…we shouldn't do this"

"It looks like you're not stopping me at all?" he grabbed my hand but wasn't moving it away from him. I went higher in till I was rubbing his bulge in his pants which made him moan. I looked around and no one was looking everyone was still asleep or on their phones.

"Do you want me to stop still?" I said then took my hand away.

"Fuck you Scott you're a goddamn tease" he whispered. I laughed and then put my hand back on his boner in his pants. I unbuttoned his pants and continued to rub him through his underwear. Then I got another Idea I would love nothing more to fuck stiles on this bus but people would notice. I took hand off stiles bulge and put them on my lap.

"Why the hell did you stop?"

"Suck my fingers"

"What?!"

"Just do it" he looked at me for a second and then took of my fingers into his mouth. It felt surprisingly good. He looked at me as he sucked my fingers. The way he looked at me gave me a raging boner in my pants. I was very surprised on how much this was turning me on.

"Alright that good enough" I said then started to rub stiles back right above his ass.

"Scott what are you doing?"

"You'll see" I said then bit my lip.

"Scott do something….O MY GOSH SCOTT DON'T!" He moaned trying to keep his voice down. I put my hands in his pants and started to rubs stiles tight ass hole. He kept rubbing his thighs to prevent himself from moaning loud.

"Scott don't someone could hear us or…..or…..O MY GOSH" then I shoved one of my fingers into his hole. He grabbed hard onto our seat and laid his head back to prevent from being loud.

"Stiles lean forward a little bit" he put his head onto the seat in front of us which helped me go deeper into his ass. I must have found his special place because his eyes got huge and he grabbed my knee and dug his nails into it.

I inserted a second finger and then stiles mouth got big like he wanted to loudly moan but no sound left his mouth. I started to move and faster in and out of stiles. The faster I went he started to stand up on his seat with his back on our seat still.

"Stiles sit back down do you want someone to catch us?"

"Oh jeez….im sorry are you the oh gosh…..the one being finger fucked my….oh...Oh right that's me!" he whispered/moaned. I didn't want to stop his hole was extremely tight and warm it felt so good. Each time I moved my fingers inside him it drove him crazy. He started to breathe even harder and harder and I could tell he was close. He then put his head on my shoulder and grabbed my onto my upper thigh he was extremely close to my raging boner in my pants.

"Scott im gonna cum" he said then grabbed my thigh extremely hard and then he finally let go. I took my hand out of him then rubbed it off on the bottom of the seat. Stiles buttoned back his pants and then looked at me then the boner in my pants.

"You need some help there" he asked.

"No im okay I want to wait till we get to the damn school because what im going to do to you will be loud and crazy" I said then winked.

The rest of the ride was extremely boring we stopped at a rest stop and then Lydia and Alison got on the bus with us. Finally coached announced we were going to stop a motel to stay for the night. I pulled out my phone and then texted stiles.

'Can't wait till we get to the hotel im still horny from earlier'

'When we get there maybe you can stick something else besides your fingers in me ;)'

'Are you sure about that you might not be able to walk for a couple of days afterword's ;)'

'Oh ok lol lets find out tonight I put my phone away and say my head against the window and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2: At The Hotel

Chapter 2

At the hotel.

"It could be anyone" Stiles said.

"Yeah that's what makes it even harder for us" Scott said.

"But I don't want to talk about all that anymore" Stiles said as he straddled himself onto Scotts lap.

"You want to finish our little activity from earlier?"

"No Scott I thought we would discuss current life affairs while I sat on your lap" Scott just laughed and pulled stiles in for a kiss. Scott grew hard in his jeans and stiles grinded against his boner while they made out. They separated and stiles took off his shirt exposing his abs and chest. They started to kiss even harder and Scott shoved his tongue down stiles throat.

Scott took off his shirt and stiles started to kiss his amazing body. He took his nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it which made Scott moan. He started to kiss lower and lower and then he got to Scotts bulge. He took of his jeans and then underwear. His nine inch dick came out of his underwear. Stiles started to stroke Scott's member then took it into his mouth Scott moaned from pleasure.

"Oh stiles you're really good at this" Scott moaned. Stiles mouth was warm and his tongue went on all of the right places. Scott felt himself getting close to shooting his load but he didn't want to end.

"Stiles lets 69" Stiles took off his pants and underwear and got on top of Scott. Scott took stiles 8 inch throbbing cock into his mouth. Stiles moaned around Scott's dick which pushed him even further. Stiles started to suck on Stiles balls which made Scott moan even louder than before. Scott took stiles out of his mouth and moaned

"Stiles I have to cum" but he didn't stop and let Scott shoot his load deep into his mouth. Scott went faster and faster on Stiles cock.

"Oh Scott this feels so good please don't stop!" He moaned. He started to finger stiles as he sucked him as well.

"Oh god Scott right there go harder! Oh jeez I'm gonna cum!" he moaned then shot his load into Scott's mouth.

"Scott fuck me I need you!" He threw stiles onto his back and shoved his cock deep into him. Stiles loved the way Scott shoved his cock deep inside him. His hole was super tight and warm Scott moaned each time he thrusted into him. He pulled out of him and lay on his back. Stiles started to ride his dick moaning louder and louder.

"Holy fuck Scott your hitting my special place!"

"You like me fucking you stiles!?"

"Yes Scott IT feels so good!"

"OH IM GONNA CUM!"

"Cumm deep inside me Scott!"

"OHHH FUCK!" Scott yelled than shot his load deep into Stiles and then Stiles shot his load onto Scott's chest and his Face. He collapsed next to Scott and then they started to make out. Stiles got up and started to walk around which made Scott confused.

"Stile what are you doing?"

"IM walking around just seeing if I could I thought I wasn't going to be able to walk" he said.

"Well I was just going soft for you and besides that was just round one" He said then laughed. They laughed and started to make out again.


End file.
